chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Down the Fourth Wall
Breaking Down the Fourth Wall means that the characters knows they're in the show. This has happened a few times in Chowder. -In the episode Brain Grub, Chowder becomes so smart that he knows they're in a cartoon and changes it with his "brain power," and makes the show into a dull, educational cooking show. Also, in the episode "Brain Grub" when Mung Daal says the order is going to take a while, Truffles responds with "We've only got 11 minutes." presumably a reference to how long the episodes are. -In Shnitzel Quits, Panini asks Shnitzel "What's Chowder 's favorite cartoon? I bet it's Chowder!" -In the episode Gazpacho Stands Up Chowder is trying to practice his handwriting. When Chowder is near Gazpacho's stand, he starts writing on the lower left corner of your TV screen. Gazpacho says "don't write there!" and soon sprays the screen and wipes it off. Chowder then points to the Cartoon Network logo and asks "what about that one?" Gazpacho responds "that one doesn't come off. I've tried." -In Grubble Gum, Kiwi suggests that they "end the show now". Also, some of the gum gets stuck on the scene and rips it off. -In Bruised Bluenana Chowder tries to explain what had happened to Gazpacho, but Gazpacho says "We've gotta fast forward, there's no time!" So the episode fast forwards past the credits and to the Cartoon Network Studios Logo before Rewinding and getting back to the explanation. -In The Hot Date Ms.Bellom from the power puff girls looks for her blind date, and Chowder talks about the episode Brain Grub -In The Shopping Spree Mung Daal breaks the fourth wall when they need money to get the animation back. -In The Sleep Eater, Chowder tells Truffles that she's not in that episode. -In The Fire Breather Mung Daal tells Chowder that the animators have to draw all this fire; and Chowder rips of part of the page and stuffs it in his suitcase. -In Sing Beans (episode), Mung tells Shnitzel to go to the next scene. -In The Broken Part, Mung knocks on the TV wall to see if Chowder was out of the TV. -In The Shopping Spree, Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder sped all the money and end up losing the animation. So, Nicky Jones, Tara Strong, Dwight Schultz, and John DiMaggio have to open a small Car Wash service in order to raise enough money to get the animation back. -In Trouble with Truffles, shnitzel(when he talks in human language) says "now the auidience can finally understand me!" and Mung tells Shnitzel this episode isn't about him. -In Won Ton Bombs, at the end the scene ripped and showed an animator. -In Kid Shnitzel Shnitzel curses and Chowder says, "This is a kids' show!" The same quote appears in Gazpacho Fights Back. -In The Deadly Maze Chowder's conscience tells him to go back and save Gumbo from Jeffrey Chowder says, But he'll hurt Mung if I let him go! His conscience says,Trust me he'll never pull it off this episode isn't long enough. Category: Miscellaneous Category:episodes [[Category:-In The Deadly Maze Chowder's conceience tells him he has to go back and save Gumbo from Kevin. And Chowder says, But he'll hurt Mung if I let him go! Then his conciance says ''Trust me he won't pull it off this episode isn't long enough. ]]